Package winding stations of the art commonly have a magazine for empty tubes that is located at a rather long distance from the winding station, in order that the magazine does not interfere with the package being wound, nor prevent access to the winding station, for example, by operators or technicians.
Winding stations are variously described in the art, for example, in FR 875 677, DE 2503 545, GB 12182, DE 29 15 533, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,411, DE 12 91 662, JP 51 08494 3, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,456, JP 51 043448.
Replacing a full package with an empty tube in such winding stations, therefore, requires large, inherently unsafe and time-consuming movements of the empty tube or the cradle arms, or complex and expensive devices to overcome said disadvantages.
Such winding stations are unsuitable for use where the available space is limited, but or where safe and ergonomic access by the operators or technicians is required, for example for starting up, making corrective actions, repairs and adjustments.
Furthermore, a store of empty tubes placed above the winding mechanism is not an ergonomic arrangement for an operator of the station. If an empty tube is jammed, care must be taken not to release the store of empty tubes which would otherwise fall onto the winding mechanism or the operator, causing damage. Also, by feeding under the influence of gravity, a special mechanism must be employed to prevent the tube dispensed from the magazine falling down on the winding mechanism.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a simple winding station that overcomes the problems of the prior art.